1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool belts and more particularly pertains to a ceiling installer tool holder which may be utilized for carrying ceiling grid members and ceiling installation tools and supplies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool belts is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool belts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying tools and supplies are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a pocket member for a tool belt is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,614 which includes one or more separate tool holding members, each capable of holding several tools. Each of the tool holding members is detachably secured to the belt, whereby it can be removed and replaced by a substitute holding member of similar design equipped with different tools.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,443 which teaches a multi-segmented utility belt employing a plurality of substantially rigid sections connected by flexible portions. Thus, a variety of different tool holders can be pivotally and rotatably supported from the belt.
Other known prior art tool holders include U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,753; U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,1047; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,708.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a holder for carrying ceiling grid members and ceiling installation tools and supplies which includes first and second cylinders suspended from a waist strap for receiving the ceiling grid members, a waste cylinder coupled to the first cylinder for receiving waste grid members resulting from a cutting procedure, and a plurality of pouches and loops coupled to the cylinders for supporting various ceiling installation tools such as a rivet gun, tape measure, saw, circle cutter, chalk line, or the like.
In these respects, the ceiling installer tool holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of carrying ceiling grid members and ceiling installation tools and supplies.